TÚ NO SABES, RUKIA
by yasha meru
Summary: Los pensamientos de Ichigo Kurosaki envuelven a cierta shinigami. EPÍLOGO ARRIBA, CAMBIA EL RATED
1. PENSAMIENTOS DE ICHIGO

**Pensamientos de Ichigo**

**TÚ NO SABES, RUKIA**

Mi vida es una pérdida de tiempo. Lucho contra hollows, mando a almas a un lugar llamado Sociedad de Almas dónde en vez de ángeles hay escuadrones de _shinigamis_. Sí, shinigamis, son dioses de la muerte. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, una de _ellos_ vive bajo mi techo, come con mi familia y ha sido condecorada por mi padre con el dudoso título de _tercera hija. _Su nombre: Kuchiki Rukia. El _mío_: Kurosaki Ichigo.

Esta es mi situación: Si un hollow ataca, el que sale a jugarse la vida soy yo. Si mi familia o ella están en peligro, yo soy el que pone su pellejo. Si tengo ganas de aburrirme o haraganear voy listo, porque nadie me echa una mano ni para estudiar ni para salvar el mundo. Sinceramente, estoy cansado. Harto y cansado.

Sé que le debo mucho a Rukia. _Joder_, no en vano fue la que dio sus poderes. Pero también tengo en cuenta que lo hizo porque no le quedó otra opción.

La noche que la conocí ella estaba sola y ensangrentada. No hubiera podido salvar a nadie en su estado. De alguna forma, el que me diese sus poderes no fue un acto de _generosidad_ por su parte. Muy al contrario. Al principio hubo reticencia y duda en su oferta. Y no la culpo. Por aquel entonces era un chico desmañado y torpe, que hablaba con fantasmas a los cuales no podía ayudar. Sólo más tarde, empujado por mi voluntad y mis nuevos poderes, fui haciéndome más fuerte y hábil.

Y _ella_ tiene que reconocerlo. Ya soy muy hábil, casi un experto. He derrotado a hollows, a arrancars, he bajado de su trono a Aizen… me pregunto qué es lo que me depara ahora el destino. Tal vez un nuevo poder, una nueva transformación, un nuevo amigo al que ayudar… por ahora me preparo para la Universidad, y confío en hacerlo lo mejor posible en mi carrera.

También pienso en qué hará ella cuando yo me haya ido. Está claro que si sigue en la Tierra es porque yo, Kurosaki ichigo, le gusto un poco. Sé que han venido a verla su hermano y demás para llevársela; piensan que pierde el tiempo aquí. Yo me río de ellos. ¡No se puede ser más idiota! ¿En _verdad_ creen que ella puede _obligarme_ a mí a tenerla en _mi_ casa? Si ella continúa aquí no es porque mi padre haya transigido, es porque yo _también_ quiero que se quede y de ningún modo regresará adonde su estirado hermano. Eso lo tengo muy claro.

Pienso alquilar un piso cerca de mi universidad. Allí podremos tener nuestro _nido_, y tal vez con el tiempo nos casemos. Eso será cuando yo tenga más edad y haya terminado mis estudios.

Por supuesto ella no sabe nada. Es un secreto, voy a sorprenderla. La he visto llorosa un par de veces cuando me voy con Orihime y los demás. No se imagina que se lo que piensa. Y me río de todo, porque la voy a hacer tan feliz como no ha soñado ser en ningún lugar. He descubierto lo que quiere. Y su lugar está aquí. Ay _Rukia-chan_, enana, si tú supieras…

N/A: ¿qué tal? ¿malo verdad? bueno, aquí estoy para que me den de tomatazos. Gracias por leer siempre. Un beso ^^


	2. EPÍLOGO

**RATING M, lenguaje vulgar, no leer si eres muy sensible.**

**EPÍLOGO**

Esta tarde tuve unos entrenamientos de futbol. El campo estaba hecho un asco y he llegado a casa cubierto de barro de pies a cabeza. Puaaaafff, para colmo el baño del estadio está que se cae a pedazos y ni siquiera fui capaz de recuperar mi ropa. No me iba a bañar allí, eso lo sabía de antemano. No me apetecía que una puerta se cayese y apareciese en bolas delante de todo el instituto. A ver, que no tengo vergüenza en enseñar lo que tengo, es muy mío, además, si los del instituto quieren pasar envidia, allá ellos. Pero tampoco me gusta rebajar a los demás, que quede claro.

Aaahh, llegué a casa con mierda hasta en las orejas. Me abrió Rukia, que parecía haberse estado duchando. Llevaba puesto el albornoz aún. Olía a aceite de coco y me puso _cachondo_ al instante.

Joder con la enana. Con lo limpia que es, quién la imaginaría durmiendo en mi armario, entre mis calzoncillos y mis pantalones. A quien se lo cuente me toma por chiflado.

La seguí por el pasillo y me fijé en la forma de sus nalguitas bajo la toalla. Sus caderas iban de un lado a otro. De un lado a otro. Me volvía loco. De un lado a otro. Opté por rodar los ojos hacia otro lugar.

En un punto del recorrido me fijé en un detalle.

" ¡Enana! ¿no te compró la _Superiora_ Byakuya un tanguita de shinigami?" le solté. Ella me amenazó con uno de sus puños en alto. Yo me reí de ella, ni que sus puñitos fueran un problema para mí.

" ¡Ojo con lo que dices Kurosaki-kun! ¡o conocerás el poder de Sode No Shirayuki!"

" Pues yo tengo un poder que me molesta, no es precisamente Zangetsu y me preguntaba si podrías resolvérmelo."

Ella me miró de forma extraña y fulminante y salió rápido de mi vista.

Yo me encogí de hombros y me encerré en mi cuarto.

Me tumbé en mi cama y puse un disco a todo volumen. Joder, con la mierda esa. Tenía más ganas de tirarme a aquella canija que un dinosaurio de comerse a Spielberg. Me mordí los labios, ansioso. Por lo pronto era mejor mantenerla así, a la expectativa. Que ella no supiera que la quería llevar conmigo cuando yo me fuese a la Uni. Porque entonces, ella pondría condiciones, como querer ver a su hermanito-niisama y demás _chorradillas_…

No es que me caiga mal Byakuya sino que me cae jodidamente mal ese tipo. Sobre todo si se acerca mucho a la enana. La babea como un vejestorio lunático y encima ella le pone esa carita de cachorrito-masoca. He decidido que cuando él venga he de estar yo entre ellos. Además, ¡Siempre terminan demasiado cerca el uno del otro!

Puedo oír la voz de Rukia desde mi cuarto. Rukia tiene una voz fuerte. Y más si interviene en las batallas con hollows. Te suelta unos gritos que funden el tímpano. Dios, debería ponerme los cascos, ahora estoy empalmado. Tendré problemas si entra de sopetón y me pilla con la _guardia_ _despierta_.

La oigo corretear por el pasillo. ¡Se estará quieta de una vez! Joder, encima estamos solos y con el calentón que me está entrando no puedo salir para ir a la ducha. Mierda, pero tengo que salir. ¡¿Pero cómo demonios voy a salir empalmado si ella está en el pasillo? Ya sé, salgo corriendo directo al baño y ya está.

La puerta de la habitación de Ichigo se abrió lentamente y a través de ella salió como un rayo el chico.

" ¡Ichigo! ¡ten cuidado que…! " le avisó Rukia con una fregona en la mano.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Nuestro héroe se había caído cuan largo era.

" ¡Putas!" rezongó el chico en el suelo.

" No te muevas que estoy secando, coño" dijo la chica acercándose, amenazadora con el utensilio. "Eso te pasa por salir corriendo. Al salir de la ducha para abrirte la puerta, dejé todo el baño empapado y el agua inundó el pasillo, ¿está bien tu melón, zanahorio?"

"Sí, creo que sí " dijo el chico tocándose la cabeza. Al instante miró hacia arriba y se sonrojó. La chica tenía el rostro inclinado hacia él, casi rozaba su nariz. "Dios, enana, en el instituto no nos van a dejar en paz por esto".

"¿De qué hablas?" le preguntó ella, que continuaba cerca de él.

"De esto", le respondió él mientras la tomaba de la nuca y acercaba la cara de la chica a la de él.

Rukia le dio un pico y se zafó de él. Cuando él volvió a tirar de ella, ella cayó en los labios abiertos de él; como si cayese en un pozo profundo. Entonces cerraron los ojos.

Las manos del chico recorrían toda su espina dorsal, palpando, como si distribuyesen la carne mediante el simple masaje de la piel entre los dedos. La chica se removió encima del cuerpo de él, temblando con calidez.

"Seguro que si te abro las piernas ahora, se inunda la casa", dijo Ichigo, metiéndole la mano entre las piernas y acariciándole el sedoso pubis lentamente.

"Ichigo, ese ruido", dijo ella en un respiro del beso, "creo que ha empezado a llover", hablaba con dificultad, mientras él mordía sus labios. Él volvió a envolver su boca, cuando ella quiso hablar de nuevo.

"¿Y eso a quién mierda le importa?" dijo él con un nuevo respiro, para luego continuar su beso.

Ella pensó que él tenía razón. Ambos se echaron a reír, abrazados sobre el piso lleno de agua. Afuera estallaba una tormenta, mojando las prendas que Rukia había puesto a secar por la noche.

"Adiós muda", pensó la shinigami, mientras caía su albornoz y perdía la cordura.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿muy vulgar? aaaaaah ya no sabía que poner de final, reviews por favor, aunque sean de amenazas...gracias


End file.
